


Parting

by rabidsamfan



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someday things must change. Hopefully for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aishuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/gifts).



King Kris of Valdemar and his sister, Lyra, King’s Own, watched as their old friend Karal greeted the delegation from Karse which had come to escort him from the border to Sunhame. Karal’s hair was silver now, though the suncat which stalked by his side hadn’t changed since they were children. 

“Rolan doesn’t think he’s coming back this time,” Lyra said. “With Solaris so frail, V’kandis is going to need a new Son of the Sun.”

“That’s why I’m sending Florian with him,” Kris said. “To remind the Karsites that Companions aren’t demons. I’m not wasting fifty years of peace.”


End file.
